<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[威红/all红]早期黑历史搬运 by W_Mockingjay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377544">[威红/all红]早期黑历史搬运</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay'>W_Mockingjay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>红蜘蛛总是把事情搞砸。<br/>
那只是一些无伤大雅的小玩笑，不是么？威震天喜欢自己那纤细娇小的空军指挥官犯了错误对自己求饶的样子，毕竟那是一架曾经是“青丘之子”的高傲的小飞机。<br/>
哦，去他渣的普莱姆斯。威震天把手中的数据板甩到一旁，他已经接近一个蓝星月没有见到他的小飞机了……当然，这又是那个狡猾的Seeker挑衅并调情的小伎俩。叛逃……<br/>
威震天不耐烦的在报应号的舰桥上踱来踱去。<br/>
亏了还有机相信，自己能任命一个没事儿喜欢放放黑枪，说叛变就叛变，还总把狂派的“机密”透露给博派的家伙为副官兼空指……不知道小飞机现在是否安全？受没受伤？又把所谓的“机密”招出去了多少？虽然威震天很相信自己的老朋友现对手擎天柱不会伤害红蜘蛛，但是这次经历了一个小战斗，时间又过了这么久……<br/>
“Soundwave!”<br/>
情报官悄无声息的出现在舰桥上。<br/>
“我需要了解Starscream最近的下落。”威震天说道。<br/>
声波开启屏幕，红蜘蛛在威震天秘密提供能量的补给点休息，一只手臂上有着明显的伤痕，淡蓝色的能量液还在流淌，明显是新伤。威震天打量了一下声波，激光鸟并不在他的身上，看来是直播。“之前发生了什么？”<br/>
声波屏幕上的画面切换，红蜘蛛遇到了通天晓，一场恶战。<br/>
“这个炉渣!”威震天挥挥手示意声波关闭屏幕离开，愤怒的骂道。“明明是军品却连一个区区民品都打不过!废物!他怎么会笨到被那个该死的集卡拖延在陆地上？！” 破坏大帝语气逐渐变得无奈。“难道他不明白他是一架Seeker么？打不过就不能逃跑？那种情况就算他投降我也不会怪罪他，还真是……蠢透芯了。”<br/>
红蜘蛛简单的处理了自己的伤口，通天晓的机型有力却不如小飞机敏捷，本该致命的一击只擦过了他的手臂，并没有对小飞机的机体造成很大的影响，红蜘蛛打算继续自己的计划，一阵轰鸣与变形声却让他翻了翻光学镜。“Lord Megatron，哪阵风把您刮来了？”<br/>
威震天阴沉着面甲，一把将小飞机掀翻在地，红蜘蛛摔倒时伤口接触到了地面，给他带来了一阵疼痛。<br/>
“Megatron！你光学镜瞎了么？”红蜘蛛捂着自己的手臂愤愤的站了起来。<br/>
“我只看到你不要火种了。”威震天怒道。“Starscream，我是让你出来玩玩的，不是让你拿自己的火种开玩笑!”<br/>
“怎么？伟大的Megatron难道要惩罚我么？”红蜘蛛不屑的反驳道。“这次打算玩什么花样？”<br/>
“Screamy.”威震天叹了口气，伸手扯住小飞机没受伤的那只手，呼叫声波打开了环陆桥。“别折腾了，咱们回家吧。”<br/>
–––––END–––––</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream在充电床上躺着，却并没有下线充电，今天Megatron的心情出乎意料的好，这让他想起了曾经的时光。</p><p>那时候Megatron只是一名出色的卡隆角斗士，而Starscream则是在科学院中格格不入的一个Seeker学员。</p><p>Megatron为军品们战斗，争取自由，他的演说吸引了各式各样的追随者。他气度不凡，没有TF会因为他曾是一名矿工而无视他的机格魅力，包括Starscream。</p><p>虽然Starscream肩负了属于青丘的某种宿命，但是他不自觉的被银白色TF所吸引。那时青涩的小飞机根本不明白那是一种如何致命的吸引，这种吸引使日后的他为破坏大帝付出一切，当然，这种付出是建立在两机芯照不宣的背叛和惩戒之中的。</p><p>可是那时他并不懂，但Megatron懂，就在一身靓丽涂装的小飞机出现在他角斗的观众席之上的那一刻，Megatron就明白了一切。他安排了一场偶遇，一个只有赛博坦才有的美丽午后。他带着Seeker来到他的秘密办公处以表示信任，他述说着那些曾重复过无数次的演说，以导师的身份增加着Starscream对他的崇拜。</p><p>反抗需要的是暴力，青丘上的那些骄傲的军品是一股近乎于无敌的力量，Megatron当然了解小飞机的领导力。他引导Starscraem，给予Seeker在青丘从未感受过的温情，当小飞机离不开他的时候，再让他享受一场酣畅淋漓的拆卸。</p><p>Starscream不禁微笑，那是一个美好的第一次。</p><p>Megatron没想到他居然栽到了小飞机狡猾的小把戏中，他夺走了Starscream的第一次。很少有Seeker在成年后还是处机，但是不论于公于私，Megatron都决定应该负责，他永远不会承认他也被那个带着一点小狡猾又才华横溢的小飞机吸引了。</p><p>两台TF在百万年里互相扶持，虽然有争吵与怀疑，可是他们还是坚持到了现在。Starscream关闭了光学镜，带着微笑下线充电。</p><p>哦，还有未来。</p><p>—————END—————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 超生游击队</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>壹</p><p>Once up on a time……在古老的赛博坦上有一个传说，普神会让神选之子拥有被能源宝承认的资格击败邪恶的力量，然而，道高一尺，魔高一丈，宇宙大帝将自己的力量剥离出了一部分制成陨心，这是世界上最为邪恶最为难以控制的力量，也只有陨落之子才有被陨心承认的资格击败正义的力量……</p><p>[注意:威红老夫老妻火伴设定，床总OOC警告]</p><p>貳</p><p>Megatron捏捏眉心，放下了看了几个循环也没办法看进去半个字的数据板。Soundwave和Shockwave一左一右坐在他的下首处处理一些琐事，不过破坏大帝并没有心情视察他的下属，他的芯早就飞到了医疗室里。虽然已经有了几次经验，但是火种内部缺少了另一端的连结的感觉依然令TF感到一阵阵的不安。</p><p>如果不是为了分离小火种必须屏蔽火伴之间的连结以减少对连结的损耗*……Megatron猛地站了起来，在报应号指挥室前的空地上踱来踱去。Starscream这个小混球到底怎么样了？最后，霸天虎指挥官还是没有按耐住自己的欲#望打开舱门往医疗室走去。</p><p>(释:私设在分离小火种的这段时间，火种连结会暂时性的屏蔽以防止情绪波动带来的意外和火种连结的稳定性)</p><p>[注意:详细的原创性质分离小火种描写，威总小红HookOOC警告]</p><p>叁</p><p>“唔……”Starscream忍耐着新一轮的阵痛*，完全开启的火种舱内部散发出耀眼的光芒，虽然已经经历过几次，但是这种深入火种的剧痛仍然让Seeker难以忍受。霸天虎中精通医术的TF全部都围在他躺着的医疗床边上忙碌着，一架无瑕的原生体*躺在准备舱里等待着获得生命*。</p><p>Hook仔细的观察着各种仪器的读数，微不可查的松了口气，和前几次一样，小火种和母体都十分稳定，比之前略为频繁的阵痛和延后的临盆期*也可以视为正常的现象。Hook打算在数据板上记录下来，可是身后忽然传来了一阵嘈杂声让他不得不回头看去。</p><p>“一切都好，Lord Megatron.”Hook有些无奈的迎接Megatron频繁的探视。暗自腹诽又不是没生过小火种至于一会儿一趟的来这儿添乱么，表面上却是一副恭敬顺从的模样。</p><p>Megatron看起来只像是很平常的查看研究结果一样扫视了一圈，点了点头赞许道:“Excellent,Hook.”然后就风轻云淡的离开了。</p><p>所以说这种探视有毛意义啊好烦！Hook双手抱头无声的咆哮着。</p><p>(释</p><p>阵痛:私设小火种分离前会有间歇性不稳定的波动</p><p>原生体:私设在接受火种前的机体是没有任何特征的裸机</p><p>临盆期:私设即分离小火种之前的时期)</p><p>[注意:原创机出没，各种OOC警告]</p><p>肆</p><p>“My Lord.”蓝色和紫色的Seeker恭敬的行礼。一架看起来小很多的银白色机翼的Seeker则咯咯笑着扑了上去。</p><p>Megatron对着两架Seeker点了点头，然后蹲下机体抱住了扑上来的小Seeker，往常严肃如石刻冰雕一般的面部表情略微松动了几分。“Corrode*,你的礼仪都学到油箱里去了？”</p><p>“礼仪什么的太麻烦了，我才不要学呢！”Corrode抱着自己创造者的脖子撒起娇来。</p><p>Megatron自从三子Echo*失踪之后就一改之前严厉的态度，对剩下的两个儿子极尽宠溺。这让一众霸天虎甚至汽车人觉得也许有了小火种之后的破坏大帝也有了一些TF性。</p><p>此时的Megatron显然对二儿子的撒娇极为受用，他只是回答道:“那你以后怎么领导霸天虎？”</p><p>Corrode笑着把他小小的头雕放到自己创造者的肩上道:“不是还有大哥嘛～他比我厉害多了，我以后就负责听从指挥杀杀轮子就很棒啦！”</p><p>Corrode是三个儿子里发声器最甜的一个，这一番话完完全全说到了Megatron芯坎儿里，长子Skymove*从小就十分稳重懂事，更因为Megatron头次得子获得了足够的重视，虽然不能时时刻刻养在身边，但也安排在全霸天虎最为靠谱的Soundwave那里，并且Megatron经常亲自教导，比起脾气阴晴不定性格狡诈的Corrode更为适合作为继承人。Megatron忍不住满意的微笑，摸了摸怀里小Seeker的头雕，感觉自己被屏蔽掉连结的火种都舒坦了许多。</p><p>(释</p><p>Corrode:中文名腐蚀，威红二儿子，墨蓝色机体银白色机翼，翼部线条墨蓝色，比普通Seeker修长一点，载具形态是克林贡“猎禽”战机，在爹妈面前嘴甜爱撒娇，平时是个恶作剧小魔头。</p><p>Ehco:中文名回响，威红三儿子，机翼和机体是非常鲜亮的湖蓝色，翼部灰色线条，出生不久后在一次狂博交火中于基地失踪。</p><p>Skymove:中文名天行，威红首生子，机体是银灰色，翼部线条、手、小臂小腿到足部涡轮紫红色， 载具形态是克林贡“猎禽”战机，性格狠戾，表面温和，军事能力优越，是霸天虎默认的继承人。 )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狂派的监狱不见天日，阴暗晦涩。<br/>被声波注射了不知名的病毒之后，红蜘蛛被投进了这里。这是破坏大帝对这个不老实的空军指挥官的惩罚。<br/>对于Seeker来说都很窄小的牢房里，副指挥官备受折磨与煎熬，声波随机注射的病毒居然让Seeker燥热难耐。<br/>“炉渣的……嗯……”发声器传出的羞*耻的声音让红蜘蛛不禁紧咬下唇，蜷缩在角落里的机体不由自主的扭动着。装甲之下的对接面板早就已经被激活，输出管半软半硬，最令TF恼怒的是已经有些湿润的对接口内部的传递给CPU的酥麻感。<br/>警告自己声波有可能还在监视，红蜘蛛强忍着锁死了自己的发声器。被监视的感觉居然让机体更加兴奋，无法抵制的快*感侵袭了整个儿机体，红蜘蛛尽量掩饰着自己的动作，颤抖的手摸索着后挡板，尽可能的减小开启的声音，另一只手也悄无声息的把前挡板打开了一条缝隙，细长灵活的手指钻进挡板抚*慰着自己。<br/>病毒的效果十分强烈，红蜘蛛的动作越来越无法满足黑洞般的欲*望，光学镜里逐渐蒙上了一层清洗液，机体代替发声器传出哀鸣，属于霸天虎副官的自尊使红蜘蛛克制着自己的欲*望，以至于空虚的感觉成倍的被放大。手指悄无声息的动作根本无法满足自己，对接口渴望着被粗大的输出管填满、贯*穿，CPU内部一片混乱，机体的温度高的可怕，红蜘蛛的机体紧紧的靠着墙角，竭尽所能的抑制着颤抖。<br/>垃圾数据成倍的增加无法删除，红蜘蛛挫败的感受着机体内部传来的警报，不甘与愤怒盈满了火种舱，关闭了前后挡板，红蜘蛛用一发偏离火种舱的导弹结束了这次甜蜜又痛苦的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>写在后面的话：这个段子也算丧病，但是这是规定的条件下Starscream最合理的反应。独自一人，囚禁，那啥药。作为一个颇有野心并且能爬上副官这个位子的霸天虎，这个段子里的Starscream克制并且隐忍。他开始想缓解自己的痛苦，这是因为他是享乐主义的Seeker，却又尽量让自己的动作不被察觉，因为他绝对不希望自己有任何把柄落在别的TF手上。可是他急躁不计后果的性格又让他在无法解决问题的时候恼羞成怒，其实最开始我是想以过载为结局，可是写着写着我就知道不可能了，红蜘蛛如果想成为下一个霸天虎领袖，他就不可能不控制自己。自我伤害是最坏最坏的结局，可是对于一个被病毒冲昏了CPU的探索者来说就是最痛快的解脱，不过贪生怕死的Seeker仍然尽了最大的努力来保护自己的小命。我知道这才是原著里要表现的副官，这也是真正的副官，令人讨厌的聪明狡猾，贪生怕死的享乐主义者。</p><p>可是我还是喜欢他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>